


Enough

by izzybelledot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Awkwardness, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Forgiveness, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grief/Mourning, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Reconciliation, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Short One Shot, Swearing, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostinnit, hurt little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Tommy had always played a role on the SMP; usually the 'hero.' Now that he's dead, he wonders if he had played it well. If he had earned the ending he got.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hero's Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788653) by [cracklesnaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracklesnaple/pseuds/cracklesnaple). 



“Did I die a hero’s death?”

Techno didn’t reply, standing still in front of him. Tommy could hardly get a read on Techno’s emotions when he was alive- especially if Techno didn’t want him to. It was so much harder now that he was dead.

He couldn’t put a name a few of his own emotions, always feeling as though there was a veil between him and them. Maybe it was because the dead didn’t feel for the living if they passed on, and ghosts were barely not dead. They just barely toed the line between the living and the dead. He was still him, but everything was fucked up.

Techno could have been smiling and he felt he wouldn’t know completely.

“Back before Wilbur blew up L’Manberg you told me I’d die a hero’s death. You told me I was a hero.”

Tommy thought he’d been angry, but felt tears running down his face and a strange crushing on his chest so he didn’t quite know. Still, Techno didn’t reply. He swiped away the tears he didn’t know he could still have and met his eyes again. “Did I die a hero? Did I live up to your expectations or did I miss it again? I don’t think I’ve ever met your expectations, I don’t know if you ever expected me to amount to anything.”

“Tommy you were-“

“SHUT UP! YOU LYING BITCH, YOU ASSHOLE. WHY COULDN’T I-“ His voice cracked, and he fell silent. His head felt pumped with swamp water. It was muddled and even more confusing. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter than it might have ever been when he was alive. A whisper of who he once was. “Why wasn’t I ever enough, Techno?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think I was ever enough,” Tommy solidified. “Not when I battled Dream for independence, not enough to keep Wilbur from going insane, not enough to not exile, not strong enough to stand up to dream, not ordinary enough to be left out of the egg shit, and not enough to earn a happy ending.”

Techno spoke after a long moment, the softness in his eyes unmistakable. “Tommy people had too high expectations for you. Of course, you couldn’t reach them. But you were enough as a person, even if you weren't told."

Tommy felt more tears streaking down his face, but he didn’t touch them. He didn’t know how long it would be until they stopped. “Does anyone know I’m dead?”

“Ranboo told us yesterday.”

"Us?"

"Me and Phil. Everyone else found out the day before."

Tommy nodded in understanding; Techno and Philza lived farther than the others so it made sense. Only Ranboo would likely have the confidence to tell the two anarchists such news. He hesitated another moment, not knowing hardly anything that had happened since he'd died. He wanted to ask, but he was scared of the answer.

“….and Tubbo?”

“He doesn’t think you’re really dead,” Techno explained. “But he’s trying to find out who set off the TNT.”

Tommy let out a wet chuckle. “Clingy bitch.”

“Tommy, I never told you this when you were alive; but you mattered,” He held up a placating hand preemptively to cut off any arguments, but Tommy didn’t offer any. He was so tired of feeling unworthy, he just wanted to pretend he was worthwhile for a moment. A moment to be selfish. “The server’s a mess right now, everyone’s falling apart and trying to move on. But they all miss you, even if only a few are gonna show it.”

“Do you miss me?”

Techno let out a small sigh, looking pointedly at a tall cobblestone tower standing on the beach. Tommy didn’t know it, but inside of it was a chest with a golden apple, a last tribute. “Yeah, I guess so.”

"I don't think I ever apologized for betraying you really."

"Well, neither did I, Tommy."

"Yeah," Tommy chuckled. "I guess you didn't do that. I am sorry though."

"So am I," Techno replied.

"I missed you too," Tommy blurted out after a moment. "For what it's worth."

"Okay."

The sun was near setting now, and all Tommy could really feel was tired. If Ghostbur only felt happy, he supposed he only really felt tired. Tired and out of touch with himself. What a trade-off to keep his memories.

"Technoblade, you never answered my question."

"What question, Tommy?"

"Did I die a hero's death? Was winning the war only to be beaten to death in prison by my abuser a hero's death?"

Techno was quiet for a moment, before smiling. "I would say so. A hero's death is always ironic, a twisted ending to someone who didn't deserve it. You were a hero Tommy, I'm sorry you had to be."

Tommy smiled. "You can call me Theseus again, I've earned it now haven't I?"

It reminded Techno of simpler times, when he and Tommy would train together and Tommy would perk up enthusiastically after any compliment. When they could fight all day and go home on good terms, when it was all just pretend. Back when heroes were admired rather than pitied- in their childhood.

Techno chuckled, watching as the last of the sun's rays slipped over the horizon. "You definitely did, Theseus. You earned your rest."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really awkward at some parts, but thas just how I could see it happening. I needed to do something after the last stream man.
> 
> I'm jumping straight onto that one headcanon that Tommy's real name is Theseus and he just couldn't pronounce it when he was little.
> 
> Also- could you imagine Ghostinnit keeping the bruises and blood from Dream killing him? Like being grey and stuff, but having dark splotches all over and black blood staining his face and hands? Because I can. :)


End file.
